


With a side of Crazy

by Myzz_Queen_Bee



Series: A Bit On The Crazy Side. [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzz_Queen_Bee/pseuds/Myzz_Queen_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the little "accident" that happened, Staronyx Chacon has to start life in the depths of Bullworth Academy. Little did they know she had plans of making the school feel a little bit more like home.</p><p>There will be Povs from the point of Petey, Staronyx and hopefully Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, welcome the amazing Staronyx!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some of the past and present tenses being mixed up (>°°

Pov: Staronyx 

Well, if I knew what hell was like I most likely would have avoided this school at all cost. You know though, they say it's never the victims fault. If only they knew just how much I wanted that fucking prick to die. I guess jail was the best I could get at the moment. Truly it was too easy to stage the "rape". Well, I guess it was technically rape because I didn't want have sex with a fucking pig, but I did give him my consent. So it was a little evil, all the coolest are evil. I mean look at anime. The only down side of the whole trick was the amazing Staronyx, the graceful and elegant me, and the perfect and adorable I was sent to this fucking school. Bullworth Academy. 

I really didn't even need to leave my car to smell the stench of failure and rejects. The school campus is almost presentable to the causals, but for the perfect beings like me, darling it was absolute rubbish. Like, the fuck kind of school has like six fights going on in front of the fucking school entrance. No way for the star of the show to be greeted if you ask me. But, the fuck do they even care? They just leeching away the funds of wealthy families, well I got a scholarship here because if the "accident". 

To be honest though, they're geniuses. What a gold mine and all they have to do is have their acts clean for like 10 days a year. Though, I want to wipe this place up for a Queen like me to be pampered and living in comfort. Though, looking at the girls I knew I had to rely on boys because most of the "female" seemed to be more like ogres and the one's that weren't beached whales looked like inbred rats that walked on there hind legs. 

Well, the boys weren't that much more flattering, only about 50% of them looked like Neanderthals. The rest looked like jocks, nerds, want-to-be grease cast members, and almost visually pleasing. Almost. 

"Darling time to leave now, I know it's hard for you to be social ever since the accident. " Mother says with the façade she was upholding. She knew about the plan, and she was all in for it. Though we thought our father would kill the kid and then end up in jail. That most defiantly didn't happen. 

"Ok mommy, but what if I don't make friends?" I say trying to keep the façade alive for the taxi driver.   
"Don't worry, these kids look lovely." mother says. I can hear the snickering of the taxi driver. Mother shoots a death glare at him and the laughter subsides.

"Ok, mommy thank you for taking such good care of me. " I say kissing her on the cheek and leaving the taxi. I could have sworn I heard the taxi driver yell good luck as he drove off in the distance. I shrug and drag the hideously pink travel bag behind me as I enter the gates. 

"You most be Stardonyx Ch...."

"It is StarONYX NOT donyx, and the pleasure is all yours darling. It most be the greatest feeling to finally meet me. I am the closest to perfect as they come." I say snubbing my nose up walking straight past her. 

"Young ma'am, that is no way to treat a superior ." she says trying to regain her place of control I roll my eyes stopping in place. 

"I'm pretty the students parents are the one funding your overly high paycheck, making me the superior darling." I begin heading to the main building. Just before the two sets of stairs to the large wooden doors of the school I notice I'm being pursued by a group of boys. 3 of them. An African American, and two white boys. 'Wow, that's the best they have for me.'

"Hey babe, you most be the new girl. I heard that you were..."

 

"Well, I bet you heard a lot of stuff but for any information to enter that thick skull of yours I'm pretty sure it would have to be beaten into you just like your step-dad use too." I watch as there jaws drop to the floor, or unhinge, ether or. I keep walking before I feel a hand on my shoulder and push me to the floor. 

"Don't go running your fucking mouth like that, bet that's why you got..." I had already stood up and smashed his nose in with my suit case. The ginger and the black kid back up with looks of horror in there eyes. I was slightly irritated now. I lift my suit case and begin to smash it into the hands of the kid rolling the floor for him to unveil his face covered in blood. I begin to smash his face in more and he starts to lose the ability to defend himself as I hit harder with each blow. 

"Am I asking to be raped now? Does the brick at the bottom of the my bag scream Rape Me." Ok maybe I was mad. That's this ogres fault for thinking he could bully me. 

"SOMEBODY HELP HIM" I hear a shriek in the background. I look up to see a crowd around me and their eyes all were screaming but unable to communicate their distress. I feel two arms wrap around my waist and I'm dragged into prison. I mean I am dragged into Bullworth Academy. Looking at the floor I could see fire cracker burns and egg yolks everywhere. I figure that they had half of the countries retards and delinquents locked up in here. I am walked up stairs, then there was another pair that were to the left and right of us and each leading to basically the same place just on other sides of the floor. We went up the left one and as we go up I see the office resting dead center of the second story of the school. 

"You can put me down now, I promise not to smash your face in." I say with a smirk. The adult just rolls his eyes and throws me into the office. I look to see the receptionist isn't there. "Well, of course the people here don't even do their jobs. That would be too much to ask for." I turn around to leave when that dim-wit lady at the gate blocked my path to leave. 

"Young Lady, I leave you for just 2 minutes and you attack a student." she says with dead eyes trying to drill into my head. 

"Not my fault that you have a bunch of retarded apes running ramped through this poor excuse of a school. But, that is not your fault either, your job is to bang the principal to giving you a raise. Am I right?" I say and the words destroying her as they roll off my tongue.

"Just go to the principal, he'll deal with you..." she says with tears running down her cheek black from mascara. I stroll to the door with the Principal sign on it. I open the door and office was much larger then the door head lead me to believe. I eagerly hop into the sit in front of the desk. Behind said desk was the principal.

"Hello Staronyx, I am Dr. Crabblesnitch. Seems like a young lady like you would steer clear of trouble. But as all children sent here, you fell right into the pit of trouble." he says without me being able to interrupt for a snarky comment. He must know this trick already, time for plan B. 

"They were making rape jokes, and the receptionist said I deserved it... I guess" I felt a tear slip out and I knew I sold him. 

"Now, now dearie, don't cry." he said walking over and rubbing my shoulder. "With everything you have been through, it must be hard for you not to snap at such rude remarks." 'I knew I could own him like nothing.'

"I just..." now breaking in too a sobbing fit to really put the icing on the cake. "I just... the medicine is new and I was late with it today and it hasn't kicked in yet and..." 

"That's enough, it's ok now Staronyx," he sounded sincere. 

"Can... I go to my room now? I think I need some alone time." and that is the cherry to top the ice cream. 

"Of course dear, we'll have Miss Danvers take you to your room. Miss Danvers lead Staronyx to her room please." he says yelling to her. She walks into the room having a clean face and newly applied make up on. 

"Sir, I would love to but..." 

"Excuse me Miss Danvers, but from what I heard, you said the poor girl deserved to be raped. Now I don't know..." Miss Danver could see the smile behind my puffy eyes. 

"She is evil sir, I would never..."

"Miss Danvers, if you keep disobeying orders, you'll have a write up. From what I can tell, the administration wouldn't be too pleased and might have to let you go." I all most lose it. I can feel the laughter bubbling inside of me. 

"Oh, no please don't write her up, she didn't mean to so rude. Right Miss?" I say sobbing out covering my amusement. I can feel her death glare as I look back at the Principal. 

"Well then, with the little choice I have, I will take her to her room." she said with a smile to Mr. Crapplesnitch. He just turns from her and smile gently towards me. I hop out of the chair as if it was too tall for and begin pulling my travel bag with me and I pretend I was troubling to drag.

"Oh, don't worry about your bag, Let Miss Danvers take it for you." I look into her eyes and smile as I hand it to her. If looks could kill, I would be at the bottom of the ocean with concrete tied to my ankles. She swipes if from my hand and we head out the office. I lead the way as I saw the girls dorm as I had marched in before my little confrontation. It was painted a hideous pink like my luggage only more faded. I sigh. I hate pink. 

I look back at Miss Danvers who was trying her best not to throw the bag at me. 

"You are the pit of evil you little bastard." she snarls at me. 

"And your a whore with out a husband, and from the looks of it, you have only a few years before the gates close and you won't be able to have a child." I hiss back to her. I could feel the whip of my comment crush her ability to defend herself. When I was at the door of the girls dorm she throw my stuff at me and crushes my uniform and schedule up.

"Now now, I don't think Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to see you like this." I say taunting the bim-bow. All she does is storm off leaving the uniform and schedule where she was standing. I go to pick them up but the brutes from before show up and step in front of it so I can't reach it. 

"Well, looks like one of the three little pigs got caught by the big bad wolf." I say in my baby voice. 

"Look here princess, running your mouth like that here will only get you killed." one says as if he was warning me. I push the two aside and grab my stuff. 

"Don't worry about me, I would skin the person trying to kill me before they could even think of the way to kill me." my iris shrinks and the white part of my eyes seems to pop. I till my head and my smile spreads from ear to ear. 

"She insane dude, let's get out of here!!!" the darker one says grabbing the soulless one's arm and starts running. 

"Hahahaahaha, yeah of course run like your ancestors, just know that they got caught and were wiped till they couldn't move! Hope that's a big enough clue to as what will happen if you ever come for me again!!!" I shout to them. I shake my head returning to a calmer mind and grab my stuff and enter the girls dorm. 

To my surprise it was very well taken care of. The walls looked freshly painted, pictures all straight and it smells of flowers. I hate the smell of flowers. I walk over to the door that say 105 and enter it.   
It has one bed and a desk on the opposite wall and a door next to the bed to what I could expect to be the bathroom. I slam the door shut and throw my shoes off to the back of the door. I open the wardrobe on the wall where the door was and throw my bag in there. I go to lay in my bed before I had to head to class and I hear a knock at the door. 

"Great one of the whales wants a friend." I say rolling my eyes and walking to the door. I open to see a lethargic... female? at the door with glasses and green skirt with a white dress shirt tucked into it. I look down to see knee high socks and brown shoe. 

"What?" I snap at her. She jumps at my aggression.

"Well, I just come by to say hi to you, and wanted to say you were amazing when you smashed that bully's face in, though the damage wasn't as severe as everyone thought." she sheepishly says with a small smile on her face. Fantastic! Now I have a dike to deal with, how much easier will taking over this pig sty school be?! I deviously smile to her and I can see she is petrified. 

"Thank you darling, I'm Staronyx. It must be amazing finally seeing true divinity and elegance in person. I am Star to you though." I say flipping my chocolate curls over my shoulder. It falls like torrents of coco behind me giving a slight air of mocha in the air. The pile of lard took in a large whiff of it in and I almost barf seeing the creatures nose hair dance with the air being absorbed into her disproportionate nostrils. 

"I can smell your hair, it's like chocolate." the fat one says with drool dipping from her under bite. I take a step forward and push her shoulder which to no surprise was sweaty. 

"Well, uuhhh whatever your name is, great meeting you, but I'm going to class early to avoid speaking with you ok?" I say moving to the door. As I leave I lock my door and leave the depressed ogre in the hallway. I head over to the school and it was only 8:30. Class doesn't start for 30 minutes.   
When I enter the school this time, it was more lively then before. Students were basically killing each other and the staff could careless. As soon as the kids hear the click of my heels they seem to stop and look over at me. It is as if I am some kind of monster. I love it. I strut down to the cafeteria and find a food fight in full throttle. Bananas and apples explode from no where. There also was some sort of meat being flung around as well. 

"Knock it off you little brats aauughhh" the behemoth yells coughing her lung and when ever else besides tar that was in her lungs into the food. I begin to walk to lunch trays and just like before, the click of my heels stops the inbreeds, ogres, nerds, and whoever else from world war 3. 

When I walk past a tall cheerleader with brown hair I was mean mugged by her and her band of whores. I shrug at them and went to the lunch lady. 

"Hello excuse me ma'am, is there anything that isn't radioactive that I can eat around here?" the creature turns around and I can hear all of her bones crack from the large amount of weight. 

"Well, if the little assholes out there weren't throwing the fruit, that is all what isn't as toxic as the brew I have in here Hahaha!!!" she laughs coughing her other lung into the... food? 

"Well, then I guess I will wait till lunch" I smile at the creature and turn to leave the cafeteria. Everyone was still staring at me as I left. When I enter the main hall I saw three boys walking with each other. 

One was rather petite, with a curvy body frame. His hair very short and brown. His face shows just how uncomfortable he is. The Second tallest kid was a white boy littered with freckles. His face was almost intimidating. Almost. It was angry though I'm not sure he is angry. His build is like a bull and he looks fat but I think that it is just his baggy clothing. He is completely hairless on his head only seeing the faded buzz cut he has. As I eye, the last one I feel my heart jump up to my throat.

'Why do I feel so hot? I mean I know I'm gorgeous but its never effected me.' I look to the tallest boy and he is what looks to be average build. 'Why is so cute then?' He has the sides and back of his hair clean cut and basically hairless. The top of his hair is longer than the rest of the group of kids but, not by much. It is parted to the right. His face was cocky with a scar on his right eyebrow. Few sun spots littered his cheeks. As I was eyeing them, they all look over at me at once. I just look at them with emotionless eyes and walk up to them. 

"Can I help you?" I say trying not to let the emotion I have slip out. The almost scary one is the first to speak up. 

"Yeah, you the girl that smashed that kids face in earlier?" I roll my eyes and begin my entrance.

"Yes, that would be me the amazing Staronyx. Does it feel amazing meeting perfection in person? Because it should haha!" I laugh. 

"Hey look Gary, it another sociopath maybe crazy enough for you? " all the eyes in our small group dart at the femme-boy. 

"Petey, don't you go and run that mouth of yours in front of the nice lady!" the one named Gary says punching the smaller one in the gut. 

"Well, Gary glad you can prove Petey's point for her." the bull huffs sassily. The cute one 'What no I didn't think that!!!' began to blush and got in the face of the bald one. 

"Jimmy now now, don't encourage Petey, he might get the courage to stand up to us one day." At that I laugh. There eyes both whip to me trying to break me. I smile wide. 

"My darlings, no need to fight over me. I like to do the dirty... work." I say licking my fingers close to the face of the one they call Jimmy. His face turns beet red and he takes a step back . Gary begins to giggle at that. I can't let him think he special. I grab his crotch and pin him to the wall. I look into his golden eyes and I see the blush flood his face. I smile with my mouth dangerously close to his mouth. I let out a breathy moan and lick his cheek. "What are you laughing at pretty boy?" I release my grip on his now hard member and he slides to the floor.

I watch as the traumatized boys all silently go to class as does the rest of the school. The halls go silent and I am left alone. 'Getting this school to crack to my wreath with be easier than I thought.'


	2. There are two parts to Biology, life, and death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staronyx is feeling mischievously promiscuous, yet her softer side keeps bugging her making her lose some of that fear she strikes into everyone. Also, Petey makes a friend and reveals his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to edit the Petey POV and it should be up soon, also again sorry for the past and present tense, I did my best to fix them. >.

In class nothing very interesting is happening. I mean I was forced to cut a frog open but the kid I terrified what was his name Jimmy?... was doing the gross work for me. I knew how to cut the amphibious creature open but honestly didn't want the smell on me. 

"You know from you little performance in the hallway early, I thought you would be more excited to cut something open." Great he is trying to speak to me. I guess the silence was getting boring. I take the cutting knife from his hand and take out the heart and stomach in just a few seconds. 

"I don't know why you're taking so long to cut it open, it is already dead." I say removing the intestines. 

"I knew someone as crazy as you would have fun doing this." he said looking closer at the almost empty corpse. He fell right into my trap. I grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it away from his body and cut his vest and under shirt in half. It revealed his muscularly tone body with a blonde happy trail hardly visible. He pulls away and slips on to the floor and I pin his hands above his head and put my legs on both sides of his waist. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled angrily as he began to buck his hips to try and get me off. I took this as another opportunity to further his embarrassment. 

"Harder Jimmy, Harder! Just like before!" I say with a breathy moan. The class is in an uproar and I'm pulled off of Jimmy by that creep of a science teacher I already forgot the name of. 

"Both of you, too the principals office now!!!" he yells furiously. I smirk.

"Oh, did you want a little action too? Try the ogre that runs the kitchen." with that comment the classroom is now in uncontrollable laughter. Jimmy snatches his pink slip and storms out of the class. I take mine winking at the balding man and leave to the office. 

Needless to say, the principal was just as angry as the mad scientist.

"Staronyx what in the world made you think that was a good idea?" he tries not to yell but fails. I grow teary eyed and say

"Well Jimmy said that was the only way to make friends here." I have to sob down laughter. Jimmy's eyes manage to break my façade for a second and I stop crying.

"You're going to believe this fucking loony?" Jimmy yells at Dr. Crapplesnitch. He is brave or he don't give a fuck. The Principals eyes just rolled as he looked between the both of us confused and angry. 

"Look, I'm letting both of you off with a warning, it is your first days here and you both are having a rough time settling. If either of you two are back in my office within the month you both better bet that you're out of here." he says loudly. I take this for another chance to cry. He walks over to me and he rubs my back. I look over at Jimmy and his face is covered by complete disgust. My eyes smile for me as I continue to cry. Jimmy gets up and goes back to Biology. 

"Staronyx, don't get mixed up with that kid." he says with worry in his voice. I look up make up completely messed up. "He is nothing but bad news and he will most likely just end up in jail or the streets." For some reason I feel anger fill my body. That's fucking rude to say about a student. It is your job to help them and mine to say bitchy things like that. I shake my head and didn't think about what I said. 

"But he's nice." my sobs became real and heavy. Shit I almost blew my cover! Dr. Crapplesnitch walked back to his desk and sat on desk. 

"Don't joke like that MS. Staronyx, you might fall for him. " he laughs for his own joke and I do too. I won't fall for a full blown retard, just find what makes him tick. I stand and head back to Biology. Jimmy had switched seats with one of the cheerlead-whore. I put on a pouty face. 

"Oh Jimmy, I could have sworn you were straight, guess the homos have there ugly ones too." I say bring the class into an uproar. Jimmy snarls at me and I take my seat by the whore. 

"You're really funny, you should hang out with me and the girls some time." I could smell the blow job in her breath. 

"No way you blew that girly boy Petey?" i yell for the whole room to hear. I see her face turn beet red. "I thought he was he was the Jimmy's little fuck toy, guess he is straight. Well, it is easy to mistake you for a man." she grabbed my vest and pulled me in. I heard the class room laughing even the teacher. "No I won't kiss you. I guess you swing both ways. The really fat one in the girls dorm said you purr like a kitty all night long last night." at this point tears ran down her eyes as she left the room and everyone including Jimmy and the teacher were laughing uncontrollably. I just finish the dissection and work sheet quickly and hand it to the teacher as he gives me a pass to leave early. 

This school is so lack luster, I decide to take a tour of the outside and find a grease workshop and a gymnasium just a little further ahead. I head to the garage to see what is inside when I see the cast of Grease show up.

"Hiya toots, you lost or something." a voice asked from the group I was clearly trying to move around. 

"I am lost, I was wondering why a wall of retarded failures is blocking my path?" I say pushing buttons. 

"You got a nasty mouth for a pretty little thing like you." i cringe at the horrid sound of the sentence. 

"You barely know how to talk. Maybe you should go to class and learn how to be a human before talking to me again." I try pulling them apart out of my way but instead they grab my shoulder and shave me down to the ground. 

"Little girls shouldn't talk like that. You need to learn manners." I smile at him as he pulls out his knife. "I'm about to gut you like a pig and you're smiling? You're sick." my smile grows as my laugh explodes into the air. I can feel myself shake from the pure enjoyment I was having. "What the hell wrong with yuh? We're going to kill you, do something!" he yells bring the knife to my shirt cutting it open. 

At this point I knew it would be perfect timing for the best escape I can with my much smaller body type to the group of man around me. 

"RAPE, HE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME SOMEBODY HELP ME!" i yell only able to laugh as the rest let me go and run off. The one on me just knocks me onto my back and gets close to my face. 

"You little fucking cunt" he growls. I just pull him in and make it look like he is forcing a kiss on. I hear foot steps and I push him off and run behind the prefects. 

"There that one, he had me pinned stuffing his tongue in my mouth. I say smiling behind them so they couldn't see. The greaser jumps up and runs well the prefects take chase. 

I look at down and my cleavage was showing. I move my arms in side the sweater and turn it around and head for the student store inside the school. Class just dismissed as I went to the counter. A man just looked over tossing me a sweater and sticking his hand out. 

"Wrong color, I'm not wearing this green ever." I bark at him. He looks from his news paper and smirks. 

"Thought you were one of the ugly girls." he said pulling an aqua berry blue vest up. 

"No, I want pink I'm not apart of these useless cliques. He looks at me with shock.

"No has wanted a pink in a long time, you sure you want it?" I glare at him to confirm it. 

"Make it two, I seem to be getting myself into some trouble." he smirks again. 

"I knew the green one was right for you, I am never wrong." he said pulling two small pink vest out. 

"You are wrong, I am the one that is winning the fights, the little sneaky nerds can't smash a face in like me." he looks over knowing what I was referring to. 

"So you're the one who messed up the kid? I though you would be at least taller" he say tossing me the sweaters and holding his hand out. 

"How much with a $50 cover it?" I said pulling a blue strip wallet from waist band with a big white bow in the middle. 

"Are you crazy? You should never carry that much on you! Yeah it will, your change is $20." he snatches the money checking if its real. 

"$15.00 dollars for an ugly sweater the fuck is that!" I pout as he hands me two tens. 

"Its the school leeching your funds from your parents." he reply's honestly. I sign walking away. I head to my dorm and change. It seems like every time I enter the building everyone goes quiet. I love this. Eyes just lay on me as if I am going to explode if they don't all watch me. I head into the cafeteria and grab a banana and apple. The banana was surprisingly yellow, but the apple was a little squishy. I look over at Edna, the dungeons ogre and she winks at me. I offer her a smile as she continues to "cook" more food. 

I look at the tables and see all the cliques sitting with each other. It was basically color coded. I look around by the underwhelming choses and decide I haven't bothered the jocks today. I sit down at the end of their table and they all get up to leave. 

"Did I say you can leave?" I bark at the guys and the cheerleaders just sit back down. 

"You think your the boss of us?" the one I can only assume is the leader speaks up. Silly boy, he doesn't know that as a girl, I control him. I start crying. "I'm uuuhhh sorry I didn't mean to uuhhh" he and his boys were getting nervous. 

"You think I'm ugly don't you I look at him." I'm glad I put more mascara on when I changed into a new vest.

"When your make up runs like that, it makes me think you ar...." his buddy nudges him knowing the dangerous territory he was about to enter. "I mean, not at all he he." he nervously laughs. One of the sluts hand me a tissue and I used it to clean off the mascara that ran. 

"Great now sit by me. I said pulling the leader in the seat next to me. his buddies surround me leaving the cheerleaders out of the group. I could feel there jealous eyes killing me. 

"So, what go you in the hell hole?" the jock spoke up. 

"Well, I was raped and my mom thought it would be better for me to be sent to a school that was on constant surveillance. She also thought I needed to make friends to help protect me." I saw all their jaws at the table fall off. Everyone was in complete shock. I mean I thought I was an open book. 

"We'll protect you, right boys?" the leader squawked at the group and they all shook their heads in sync. Now that was easier than I thought. Maybe, my girl charm is better than I thought. "That's only because you pretty enough to join the cheer team. If you were ugly, that wouldn't happen." he laughs and his buddies laugh too. I look over at the girls and I can tell they're feeling just like me. If I was ugly, my mission would be impossible. 

"You guys are too much." I say grabbing the leader by his jacket and pull him in. I smile as I can feel his nervous breath hit my face. "So what's your name cutey?" I say very breathy. He nervously giggles and backs up only for my to place my hand on his thigh to make him stop. 

"I'm T-Ted, Ted Thompson." I smile looking into the eyes of the brown eyed cheerleader I tortured in biology and kiss Ted on the lips. I close my eyes so he would think it meant something. I felt his make the kiss deeper and started sucking on my bottom lip. Omg, he is a good kisser didn't for that to happen. I pull away before My lust took over and got up and left the clique I know I just ran into the ground. Well, just the girls side. I have the boys all for my own now. 

I head to my next class Music. At least its not P.E, my bra can control these cannons too well. I walk in to see a large black lady in a tie-dye- rainbow shirt in the closet pulling out a number of toy instruments off of a cart. 

"Excuse me, Ms. I'm new here, what do you want me to do?" the large women turns look at me. 

"Oh well aren't you the most adorable little thing I have seen. You sure you go to this school?" she laughs. No, I am the midget janitor bitch. I let a smile slip my face. "Well, do you play an instrument young lady?" 

"I play flute. Do you have one? I didn't bring mine. Didn't know I had music class." 

"Oh I think we do, its a little old though. That alright for you?" she says pulling a wooden case from the closet she was digging through. I nod smiling and taking the flute case. "Ok, you just sit at the end today ok? Then after your first day I will have you placed where I think you are best fit." I better be first chair. I have always been first chair. 

I take a seat at the end and it was close to the door. I sit there waiting for class to start then I see Jimmy walk through the door. 

"You got to be fucking kidding; the psycho bitch from hell is in this class too!" He says angrily at the toad looking kid next to him. 

"uuugghh I didn't... Sorry?" the toad yelps and runs from Jimmy who glares like the creepy kids opinion wasn't needed. 

"Not like I knew that they hated me. I told them I'm allergic to stupidity." I sassily hiss back to him. 

"Ok, you two love birds. Hopeful you're done throwing the daggers at each others throat. Someone might get hurt." The class laughed well Jimmy just turned red heading right back for the door. 

"Miss you totally missed it last hour, the two were basically the biology lesson." the toad yelp behind his tuba. Jimmy shoot around and if I didn't grab his wrist, that would be the next toad to be dissected. 

"Oh, Jimmy you were seem tense, what if I.." I got close to him and pinned him to the wall. I started breathing on his neck. ".. rub it out of you." He gently shaved me off and go behind the bass drum trying to hide from me. 

"Alright class, get out the music for the schools theme, Star, here's all the music we play in class, follow along the best you can." I take a quick glance at everything and was surprised by the simplicity of the music. 

The rest of music class was just us playing the same song the whole time, not because I couldn't play it, but because the rest seemed to have a hard time playing it. By the end of class, everyone was basically ignoring her and Jimmy was avoiding eye contact with me. 

"Class, were changing the seats of everyone," somehow that stopped the ruckus, "In the flute section, First chair is Staronyx Cha..."

"Don't even try." I say and she nods in agreement. 

"Next, is Beatrice Trudeau for second chair, Peter Kowalski in third chair, Eunice Pound in fourth and Karen Johnson in fifth" I had no clue the gay boy was in this class. He is invisible for sure. She announces the rest of the places and to my surprise Jimmy was head of the percussion section. Figures the class where is allowed to hit this is the one he is best at. The bell rings and class is dismissed. 

"Hey Star you're really good at the flute. I'm glad your the new section leader. We all practice here on Thursday after school and..." I walk past the small boy trying to explain something I wasn't listening to. I feel a tug at my shirt and almost killed the kid. 

"Don't ever touch me you little vermin. What do you want?" I hiss to the boy. 

"Well, today is the practice day for the flutes and Ms. Peters requires it to pass the class and..." I was honestly annoyed by his voice already. 

"Okay, Okay! I get it I just want a soda or something I'll be back." I put my stuff down and exit the class just behind the door was Jimmy and he jumped into a trash can. I look around to gain context and at the stair case I see marbles littering the floor. Though they were blue, they were hard to see. 

"Jimmy boy just go to in Ms. Peters, why hide in a fucking trash can. I mean I know they call your kind trailer trash but..." 

"Oh shut the hell up you scubas." I hold my hand to my hear and pretend heartache. 

"Jimmy, don't dump me like this, I thought the sex was great for you? You lasted like 10 seconds." I say unable to hide my smirk. He just ignored me and watch as three students and a prefect slid across the marbles into well placed trash cans. 

"God, I'm good." he says hopping out the trash. " So you come looking to bother me some more or is there another reason for you to grace me with your presences." 

"No darling, I was going to get a soda but I guess I was so use to seeing the trash around here on the floor that when it was in a trash can it surprised me" I smirk. 

"Wow, surprisingly witty, I bet you just really wanted to see me." Jimmy sasses back. 'Is he really being playful? From my intel, he is just some kid putting on a cool guy act.' 

"Don't flatter yourself in public. That's what the bedroom, old socks, and lotion are for to teen boys." 

"And how many times have you pictured me choking the chicken?" I was caught off guard. I can feel the red flood my face. "Oh, so you do think of me. You're a nasty girl aint yuh?" 'I can't let him win.' 

"Shut up, I have to get back your butt buddy needs a study session or something." 

"Your going for Petey now? I would let you in my bed if you asked nicely." he said taking a step closer to me. 

"You shouldn't' hold your breathe on that one James." I lick his mouth making him jump back and I go back to music class. I almost lost a taunting war to a casual! Maybe, he isn't retarded like the ogres he resembles. 

"Oh hey Star, did you drink your soda already?" the femme boy ask trying to brake the ice. 

"What you think I'd let you lick my spit of the can or something." with that comment I final got my sass back. 

"Gosh, your almost as bad as Gary and Jimmy!" he somewhat snaps. 

"Oh god was my comment that bad?" I say self-conscious of the my lack luster taunt.

"No I mean your just as mean..."

"They're as mean as me great. Now I have to kill someone." I say jokingly striking fear into the small boy. "Not you, well not yet any ways. Haha!" I slam my hand on his back. 

"Your probably just a little more scary than them." he says rubbing his shoulder. 

"Petey, if you tell girls you fear them, you won't get any of them. It's a fact." I say trying to make the little kid not be such a loser. 

"Well, who says..." 

"I knew it you're gay! That explains why your dress shirt looks like you iron it, you give a fuck what you look like!" say full outing him to the room. 'Oh wait, no one's in hear besides the teacher, well fuck.' 

"You make it seem like everyone knows!" he says blushing trying to make himself smaller. 

"Well, I'll be. You trust me to keep your secret? I am flattered. Am I only one who knows?" I ask now basically in his face. 

"I know haha!" the music teacher chuckles. 

"Well, I wasn't trying to come out to you first, but you seemed like you would just keep digging at me until I said, so I guess its better to do when you can't publicly riddiqual me." 'He is smart, I can use that.' 

"That was really smart, what if I decide to tell everyone about your sexual preference?" I test him. He takes a step back falling onto the chair. 

"Then, I guess I'll have to confirm to everyone that you and Jimmy are fucking." the foul language shocks me but not as much as his treat. 

"That's not anywhere near true though!" i say giggling at the ridiculous statement. 

"Well, because of your little stunt in Biology, I'm sure it would make it real believable." he says almost confident.

"Petey darling, your evil and I love it! How about we be friends?" I say and I saw a little flash in his eyes and a smile spread to his face. 'Oh god does he not have any friends?' 

"Really? No has..." I can't hear that from him. 

"Ok, you can't just spread that around like its the cure to cancer. Its make like your rubbing you cold sore on peoples lips. It doesn't help make friends." my analogy makes him squirm. " You easy to make queasy femme-boy?" 

"Gosh, I just I'm really excited to finally have a..."

"What did I just say?" I hiss to him. he nods his head and we begin the flute lesson. 

The other flutist trickle in over the hour and we have a mediocre session. I tried making jokes but they just made the group jump back in fear with Petey's nervous laugh. Though they did get better. It was like none of them had rhythm till I had to basically beat it into them. 

"You know Staronyx," Beatrice speaks, "You're not as scary once the ice." 

"Oh god don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill all of you, and IU was just starting to be able to stand you guys." I say with my smirk. They finally laugh but I am all too serious. My façade needs to stick up so I can run this school. 

After the little session we all pack up. I get up to leave when I see everyone just sit there like they're was more to do.

'Did I miss something? Are we going to die if we leave the room?" with that comment they all flinch. "Ok, something going on here?" I say angry. Petey snaps.

"This is the time when the bullies and jocks are roaming the hallways to beat us and crap us in lockers over night." it as if they all in sync shared the same memory and shutter at it. 

"I don't even think they will touch me. Just come with me. I'll walk you guys to the dorms" they just all look around with fear in their eyes. 

"Staronyx, that will make you a target for the torment." Beatrice voices with worry. 

"I smashed a kids face in this morning, I think I can handle myself fine." i smirk. With that image in their head, they followed me out of the class. It was as if the door opening was a signal to the bullies as three show up as soon as we walked out. The flutes all jump behind me as soon as they see the delinquents. 

"Oh looks like the nerds got a body guard, the psycho whore!" the ginger snarls to me. 

"Shut it fire crotch. Now as for you boy," I say pointing to the black kid, "I told you what would happen if you ever come for me again. I hope you chains and whips excite you like Rihanna because here I come." I lift my sweater vest and pull my bull whip out. The bullies just take steps forward. 

"I guess the psycho whore is also a racist!" 

"Oh my, don't flatter yourself, I hate everyone equally. That is what equal rights was made for." I say smashing my hand into the face of the ginger who had wondered dangerously close to me. He fell and from his limp body, he is out for the count. I turn my attention to the other two as the unfamiliar brunette changes me yelling. "Have a proper stance if you are going to enter battle with a goddess." I spin kick in the face with my heel feeling a crack from his face and he went limp like the last. 

"I guess I know your tricks I got you know you racist bitch." he threw an egg just missing me and splatting on the wall. 

"Get him there's four of you and one of him." my group without hesitation surprisingly pinned the kid to the wall and pulled his arms apart to leave him wide open. 

"When did you nerds get muscle?" 

"Shut it bone head!" Beatrice says head-butting the bully calming his actions down. I adjust my grip on the whip and wall over to him. 

"Now, I told you what was going to happen and you still stuck around, either you were feeling lucky, or you are stupid." to dizzy to respond I pull a knife from my thigh highs and cut his shirt to reveal his skin. I whip it three times just to hear him suffer. "Alright, that enough drop him." they all look at me confused. 

"No now's our chance to torment him like he did us!" Eunice says kneeing him in one of the raw whip marks. 

"Yeah and he put gum in my hair so he needs more pain!" Karen drills her nails into another whip mark. 

"He will get the rest later when he is forced to work for you as custodial staff, let's go before the prefects get here." with that they drop him and we quickly rush out of the school. Since I haven't seen the boys dorm I take the girls over to their dorm first. 

"So is the boy's dorm as nice as the girls?" I say to Petey who quickly shakes his head. 

"The windows are smashed in, rats roam the halls and it smells like someone died." Petey says almost gagging.

"Don't get my hopes up too high Petey, I practically dying to get there." i say sarcastically. He laughs. 

"So, where did you learn to fight?" Petey says dimming the mood. 

"Oh my mom taught me so I could kill anyone most boys, who touch me." i say trying to keep my happy side out. "As much as I want to talk about my past, can we just not?" I say warning Petey who just nodded in agreement. 

As the boys dorm closes in i could smell that smell Petey described. Like thousands of un washed body's walked the building. When he opens the door the smell intensifies 10 fold and my eyes water horribly. 

"Here we are, well goes today was fun..." Petey says trying to make me leave. 

"Oh darling, I'm going in with you." I grab Petey by the hand and drag him in. I take a sharp right and like if on cue Jimmy leaves his room and we knock each other over. 

"Hey watch where you're go..." Jimmy looks over and sees Petey and I on top of each other. I roll off of him and stand. 

"You're such a Neanderthal you know! Like you can't just bump us you have to shave us down!" i am angry. I got something in my hair and they better be praying its not gum. 

"Uh, Star you got some egg in your hair." Petey's ignorable voice chimes in. Are you fucking kidding me? Egg? I have fucking egg in my hair? 

"Petey, get everyone's attention. Now." 

"You already do, you kind of are the only girl in here." he nervously says. I look around to see boys stopped in their tracks and looking at me and my hair. 

"Do you fucking see this?" I point to the egg in my hair. "Now, I don't know where you all got the idea that leaving this place like a fucking pig sty was a good idea, but it you don't clean this place up in the next week," I grab a near by near and pull my knife back out, "I will skin all of you alive." I poke the nerds chin hard enough for blood to escape. 

"Sorry mom, but it's not our job to clean, that's for girls." motherfucker thinks he can be misogynistic does he? I drop the nerd and pick up the very large man pinning him to the wall knife to neck. 

"Don't get cheeky darling, that's how you end up skinless." I see panic in his eyes as everyone backs up a little.

"Why do you even care? The girls dorm is in perfect shape. You aren't the one who sleeps here." though he is right I'm not having it. 

"Well, I wouldn't care if I didn't get egg in my hair. I also have plans and every inch of this campus needs cleaning, including the girls dorm." I gently slide the knife on his jaw line making it raw. "So, get to cleaning boys." I drop his and walk over to Petey and Jimmy. I swear Jimmy could care less of what just happened. 

"Petey, where's your shower? I need to get this egg out of my hair before it ruins it." I say touch gently to make sure it is still wet. 

"But, you aren't going to take a shower are you? You don't have a change of clothes?" He nervously laughs. 

"I'm washing my hair I don need..." I pat my back to feel it was covered in something slimy. "Oh my fucking god, I can't even!" I shriek making every boy but Jimmy jump and clean faster. 

"Yeah, guess you're just going to have to go back to your dorm covered in egg an..." Jimmy you are so wrong.

"Hahaha, I can't go back to my dorm like this are you fucking serous? I would lose any sense of fear I struck into the girls!" I begin laughing in rage. "Jimmy, Petey, go to my dorm and get me a change of clothes."

"But, we ar.."

"Petey, shut up or I will kill you." I growl making him just nod his head.

"What do we get if we help you?" Jimmy says knowing he has some kind of advantage over me. Again. Ok, I have to think of something that both of them want. Wait, I will just make something up! God I'm perfect!. 

"If you don't get me my stuff, I will have to tell the whole school about you last night." I smirk as if I know something. Jimmy basically jumps out of skin. As for Petey he passes out. "Oh my god, you two did something last night?" I say just as surprised as them. Jimmy was already on the ground shaking Petey back into reality. 

"You told her? Are you fucking insane?" Petey wide eye and terrified of the fist being held behind Jimmy he lets out a responds. 

"No I swear, I didn't she's bluffing!" Petey you sleigh fuck, but I'm already four steps ahead. 

"With that reaction, the cat's out of the bag and now I have information." I say smiling.

"Come, we didn't even sleep in the bed." Petey says trying to win only giving all the cards I need to completely turn the tables. 

"You guys did it on the floor? Hormones didn't even let you guys get to the bed. You two really are something." I say daring to get louder. 

"You bitch, you are evil fine will do it." Jimmy gives up having nothing on me. 

"Jimmy I'm going into your room." just strolling through the door he walk through before this whole mess. 

"Just don't ..." 

"Oh, bring my hair dryer and curler too, and my make-up and some food too I'm starving." I am milking this for all that it is.

"We're not your fucking slaves." 

"You are as long as you don't want the school to know about a little Jimmy x Petey action, you are my slaves." i smirk slamming the door in their faces. 

I wonder around Jimmy's room seeing it was a complete disaster. Like a tornado, hurricane, and earthquake decided to have a gang bang in it. I walk to the Wardrobe and look for some boxers. "Oh my god, tidy-whites really?" I continue to snoop and fine one pair of boxers at the bottom of all of his clothes. They were very small, and look me to the size of a 12 year old boy. "They must have been the one's he hit puberty in or something, because there's no way he still fits in theses." I take them and go to the bathroom. It was very well kept and clean, he had three towels and even wash cloths. The towel on the floor was completely damp and I regret letting my foot touch it. 

I take all off my clothes of throwing them in the corner behind the door and turn the water on. After a nice long shower I wrap one towel in my hair and the other around my body. I pick up my bra and walk out to the room. I struggle, but put the bra that is too small for me back on.

"My fucking boobs are going to pop, god my boobs need to stop growing." I sigh and slip the boxers on and throw the towel in his bathroom. I quickly towel dry my hair and throw it away too. I hear a knock on the door and I assume it was Jimmy and Pete and walk over and open it. 

Surprise, surprise, it Gary. I look at his face and he is staring my chest. I slam the door and just go back to laying on the bed. I hear a knock again, this time not bothering to get up. 

"If you're not Petey and Jimmy with my stuff, you better leave." I hiss braiding my hair. The door opens because I forgot to open it and this time it was Jimmy and Petey with there arms full of my stuff. I look at Jimmy and Petey's faces, they're both equal red and just turn there heads and dump my stuff on the floor. 

"Why are you in my boxers?" jimmy ask as I pull the braid I had out. 

"I am not re-wearing my panties, I need something to put on so I wasn't fully showing my vagina. Now where is my blow dryer?" I say looking over everything quickly. 

"Here it is." Petey hand me it. 

After an hour of me getting perfect, it was already dark out and I decided against putting make-up on. 

"You done yet, you have been in the bathroom forever." Jimmy moans from behind the closed door. 

"Yes, poor Jimmy, you don't have hair to worry about, be quiet." I say opening the door pushing him aside. "Now, get everything back you and walk me back, it is late and half the school wants me dead or fears me and wants me dead." I bark at Jimmy. 

"I don't like going out past dark..." Petey says trying to escape my on coming hand. 

"Don't worry Petey, I take care of you." the snake slithers into the room bringing the temperature down 20 degrees. 

"Oh, hey Gary, haha, never mind Star I think I want to come." he nervously squeaks getting behind me. 

"It's fine Petey, don't want you getting hurt." I say throwing him into the arms of the serpent. 

"Hey, why does Gary go then, maybe you'll need back up?" Petey says wiggling, trying to break free from Gary's arms. 

"Nah, me and Star are the meanest people on campus, we want need him." Jimmy chimes in cocky and a cute smirk on his face. 'Omg, did I just think his smirk was cute?' I let my blush out know it was dark enough to hide it. 

"Yeah, Petey why not just let them go by themselves? What are you afraid of femme-boy?" Gary smiles ear to ear, I can feel the evil brewing. I know when there is evil, I am the princess of dark after all. 

"You'll be fine Petey, come on let's go before the prefects do bed checks." i say puling Jimmy.   
"They do bed checks in your dorm?" Jimmy ask but I ignore him. I just stare at Petey as the door closes and Petey's color just fades from him, like a piece of him is about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petey's POV chapter two will start from the end of this chapter, I have a plan for him in mind but at the same time it hurts me to hurt him he is one of my favorite characters in bully. >.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D next part to Staronyx's pov is already written and the first chapter to Petey's is written as well!!!


End file.
